


Brenda/Dylan One shots and Drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: All the stuff I write about my OTP on BH





	1. Remorseful

Dylan had never felt so much in his life as the remorse he felt for what he did to Brenda and Brandon. When he cheated on Brenda he said it was because it was too hard to be with her cause of her father but he knew that was a lie he just didn’t want to put up the fight he knew he would need to do. He was a coward then and he stayed one as he constantly fight with Brandon for Kelly. He realized all of this just this past year and half since he found out that not only was Sammy not his but that he was Steve’s and that Kelly wanted to keep Dylan from going to Brenda so she lied to him.


	2. Believe

She had always believed in him and yet he never let her know he believed in her as well. He pushed her away till she got so far away that he couldn’t reach her. He chose Kelly Taylor over her so many times that she just gave up on him. He hates that he lost her but he knows if he just would start to believe in himself and them that just maybe he could find a way to get her back into his arms.So with that in mind Dylan McKay is about to do something that no one would ever thought they would see or in this case ever hear about that is how he is about to go to NY find Brenda Walsh and basically beg her to take him back and if that doesn’t work he will fight like hell to get her to see that he means it this time and see he won’t be going anywhere ever again.


	3. I'm here

Brenda had been dead for only 2 days but for Dylan it felt like years. Everywhere he went he saw her and he would reach for her and she would be gone. He would see her face on other women and say her name and then realize that he was wrong and would tell the person he was sorry he made a mistake. Sometimes someone would ask him if he was alright and he would for whatever reason open up to a stranger and tell them all about Brenda and how much he missed her and they would look at him with pity for losing his wife but he wouldn't care cause for that little bit of time it was like Brenda was right there with him. He relished the times that he would see her in there house or in his dreams cause that meant she was always with him.


	4. Summer Love

Brenda couldn’t believe it after all these years and all the hurt she finally got her Dylan back. He was just as he was when they dated back in school and she knew it was really him. Not the guy that cheated on her with her ex-best friend. That man was never her Dylan and that is why she never got him back but now he is his old self so cocky yet so sweet with her. He never let her down anymore. Don’t get her wrong it took them a long time to get to this point but know that they lived in NYC she wasn’t going to give him up for anything and she knows Dylan won’t give her up either.


	5. Survivor

Brenda thinks back to when Kelly took Dylan from her and how she never thought she would survive the hurt and anger but she did. She knows Dylan could have said no but Kelly knew what happened in Minnesota to Brenda when she lost a friend over a mistake she made so why would Kelly do it to her. Why because Kelly thinks she is entitled to anyone and anything she wants so why would Brenda’s hurt be any different. Well she visits CA now and even more so with Dylan since he goes back and forth and she looks at Kelly who just looks so old and can see the hurt in her eyes cause Dylan choose her and all she can think thank god she is a survivor.


	6. Lost

She is gone. Like really never coming home to him gone and it kills him. He feels so lost without her and she has only been gone for 24 hours. If he is this lost now what will the next 50 or so years be like without her. He was so glad he got to the hospital in time to say goodbye but he wishes she never made him promise to live. She knew her dying would hurt him so bad that he might feel the need to do drugs or drink himself to death but she didn’t want that. She wanted him so live and then when it was his time to go join her then. Now here he sits in the home they shared for 4 years all by himself and he doesn’t know what to do or who to turn to.


	7. Damn I Wish I was Your Lover

Brenda had been out on the dance floor for the last hour dancing with Donna and Gina. Donna and Noah had finally gotten married and Brenda was the bridesmaid was Gina had stood up for Donna. Dylan had been the best man for Noah and Brandon had been a groomsman for them.


	8. Another Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is an old 2 shot drabble I did a while ago and am just getting around to posting it on here. I hope you like it. I made it into one whole drabble so please let me know what you think of it.

Dylan couldn't believe it. He had just lost the love of his life and then instead of fighting for her he let her just walk right out of his life. Brenda was the only girl who understood him and who wanted to be with him no matter how much he screwed up and he new he did screw up a lot.

Dylan was still staring at the door and he couldn't take it anymore so he got up and ran out of the door hoping to catch her but it was too late Brenda was gone. Dylan shook his head and felt the tears fill his eyes. He wasn't going to lose her not like this and not ever. Dylan went back instead and grabbed his keys and then ran back out of the door and jumped into his car. He started it up and drove it to the Walsh house and hope to god Brenda would take him back.

Brenda was sitting up in her room crying. She couldn't believe he had just let her walk away and not come after her. Did their relationship really mean that little to him that he wouldn't come after her.

 

Just then she heard a knock on her door. She looked up just in time for the door to open and she saw that it was Dylan on the other side. When she saw him she sat up in her bed and turned to face the window.

 

"What are you doing here Dylan?" Brenda asked him in a low voice.

 

Dylan walked into her room and then over to her and kneeled in front of her and pulled her hands up to his mouth and kissed them. "I don't lose you. I love you Bren and I know I mess it up but please don't leave me baby cause I know we can win this. Please Bren don't give up on me or us."

 

Brenda looked at him and then into his eyes and all she could see was the truth and that was that he loved her and that they mattered so much to him. Brenda started to cry and then she throw her arms around him and cried into his chest. All Dylan could do was hold her and let her cry.


	9. Over You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Songfic that I hopes helps other B/D fans and Luke fans. The song is by Blake Shelton.

Weatherman said it's gonna snow

By now I should be used to the cold

 

Brenda couldn’t believe Dylan was really gone. He had tried to help someone who was being robbed and was shot and killed for it. The one true love of her life and her husband was gone. England felt so much colder now that he is gone.

 

Mid-February shouldn't be so scary

It was only December

I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me

 

She had to go to California for a group get together for Dylan. They wanted him buried out there even though his will said he was to be buried wherever she was rather she was alive or dead. She didn’t want to see them again. She hated them but Dylan would want her to go celebrate him as she is the only one who would know what he would want.

 

But you went away

How dare you, I miss you

They say I'll be OK

But I'm not going to ever get over you

 

Dylan left her and she was mad about. Why did he have to try and play hero and save the day. Everyone is saying she would be alright and but she missed him and she knew she would never get over him.

 

Living alone here in this place

I think of you, and I'm not afraid

 

She was living alone he the house he had built for her and all she could see was him and it made her not so afraid of what the future looked like now with him gone.

 

Your favorite records make me feel better

'Cause you sing along with every song

I know you didn't mean to give them to me

 

His favorite stuff was all of hers and she knows he didn’t mean to give them to her this way. They were suppose to have a longer life together before she got them but yet here they were.

 

But you went away

How dare…

But you went away

How dare you, I miss you

They say I'll be OK

But I'm not going to ever get over you

 

She was in CA now and she was mad at everyone and everything. He went away from her how dare he and she missed him so much it hurt. Everyone was telling her she would be ok but she knew she would never get over Dylan.

 

It really sinks in, you know

When I see it in stone

 

It really hitting hard as she looks at the stone that they had made for him. She wants to tear it down and break it but she knows he would have liked it so she leaves it and walks away from it with Brandon right behind her.

 

'Cause you went away,

How dare you, I miss you

They say I'll be OK

But I'm not going to ever get over you

 

He went and left her and she is mad and she misses him. Everyone is telling her she will be ok but she is never ever going to get over him.


End file.
